conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Account
Accounts & settings How do I change my e-mail adress or password on Conquerclub? Easy, just go here. or go Control Panel -> Profile -> Edit account settings How do I change my username? We take requests for minor cosmetic changes to usernames of Premium members. We also take requests for username changes of any member if their username contains personally identifiable information. Because player reputation is important to the integrity of the game, we do not allow any other changes to usernames. Please don't create a second account as that will just get you banned. Open a support ticket to request a username change How long is it before an account gets deleted? Accounts do not get deleted, but they will drop off the Scoreboard if there is no activity in 30 days. I can't login, why? First, make sure that you're using the right password. Fill out the "I forgot my password" form and try again with the password we send you. Still having problems? If you are using Internet Explorer, go to Tools=>Internet Options and drop the cookie protection level to "Medium High" (under Privacy tab) or recommended add www.conquerclub.com to the Trusted sites (under Security tab). If you are using Firefox, go to Tools=>Options=>Privacy=>Cookies and check off "Allow sites to set Cookies" or recommended click on Exceptions to "Allow" www.conquerclub.com If you have McAfee, Norton or some other internet security software installed, you may also have to set it to allow cookies from www.conquerclub.com I didn't get my activation e-mail, where is it? Check your bulk mail folder and add info@conquerclub.com to your email contacts. You may sign up again but be sure to only activate one account. Keep in mind that sometimes the email is just delayed taking the scenic route through the internet. I don't want my account anymore, will you delete it? Once accounts are created they will not be deleted. However, if you do not take a turn for 30 days, your account will drop off the Scoreboard. If your account contains personally identifiable information, we will remove such items upon request. My country flag is wrong, can I change it? Your country is determined automatically by looking up your IP address in a GeoIP database. It isn't meant to reflect your nationality. Furthermore, the database is only 99% accurate so some members may show an incorrect location. Unfortunately there is no way to override your country flag. If I buy premiumship before my old one runs out, does the second one start after the old one ran out? Yes. How do I add a signature to my post? To add a signature to a post you must first create one via your User Control Panel. Once created, you can check the Attach a signature box on the posting form to add your signature. You can also add a signature by default to all your posts by checking the appropriate radio button in your profile. If you do so, you can still prevent a signature being added to individual posts by un-checking the add signature box within the posting form. How do I prevent my username from appearing in online username listings? Within your User Control Panel, under “Board preferences”, you will find the option Hide your online status. Enable this option with Yes and you will only appear to the administrators, moderators and yourself. You will be counted as a hidden user. I've lost my password! Don’t panic! While your password cannot be retrieved, it can easily be reset. Visit the login page and click I’ve forgotten my password. Follow the instructions and you should be able to log in again shortly.